riskofrain2fandomcom-20200214-history
Wandering Vagrant
The Wandering Vagrant is a returning Boss Monster in Risk of Rain 2. Being a Boss, the Wandering Vagrant may be encountered after initiating a stage's Teleporter Event. It can otherwise spawn naturally during higher difficulties. Attacks * Orb Volley The Vagrant will summon and launch 6 fast moving orbs in quick succession in the direction of a target. When one of the orbs makes contact with a target or the environment, it will explode in a small radius and inflict damage to those caught in it. The skill deals 6 * 400% damage and has a cooldown of 10s. Each orb has a Proc Coefficient of 1.0. * Orb Bomb The Vagrant will charge up a larger orb beneath itself. As opposed to the orbs present in the Orb Volley, this orb is slow moving and will home in on its target. The resulting explosion is much larger and inflicts more damage. However, unlike other projectiles found in Risk of Rain 2, this one is an entity with a health pool of its own. Players are able to shoot the projectile to explode it prematurely. The skill deals 600% damage, has a cooldown of 12s, and has a Proc Coefficient of 1.0. * Detonation A large radius expands from the Vagrant as its body slowly brightens and prepares to explode. Players and drones that aren't a considerable distance away from the Vagrant or safe behind cover will take a critical amount of damage. This is the Wandering Vagrant's most lethal attack; it will only use this once they are brought down to low health. The skill deals 2000% damage, has a cooldown of 15s, and has a Proc Coefficient of 3.0. Additionally, the Wandering Vagrant heals itself for an amount equal to 100% of the damage dealt with this ability. Drops The Wandering Vagrant has an associated Boss item. Upon defeating a Wandering Vagrant summoned by a Teleporter Event, this item may drop as a reward. Tips * It's advisable to keep a safe distance from Wandering Vagrants, at least until a decent amount of movement items are acquired. Besides the obvious danger of the boss' Detonation attack, it is difficult for survivors to remain unscathed by the Orb Volley when fighting up close, even if sprinting. * It pays to have a good understanding of Environments. Similar to the Stone Titan's Eye Laser, the Vagrant's Detonation can be dodged if players are able to hide behind an object and break line of sight. But unlike the Stone Titan, the Vagrant's airborne nature makes finding suitable cover more difficult, and its superior mobility may force players to adjust their positioning as the fight goes on. * It is possible for survivors with enough mobility (such as Mercenary) to stand on top of the Vagrant and attack it from above. This is a decent strategy, as both the Wandering Vagrants Orb Volley and Orb Bomb can't reach survivors standing on top of it. However, it is recommended that you always keep at least one movement skill off of cool-down, in the event that the Vagrant suddenly begins to detonate. * As Huntress, the Wandering Vagrant's Orb Bomb can be used against it. By using Huntress' just as the Vagrant creates the orb, the glaive will rapidly bounce between the orb and the Vagrant itself. This will detonates the orb almost immediately and is an easy way of dealing decent damage to the Wandering Vagrant. Additionally, there is another strategy Huntress players can use when fighting Vagrants. Vagrants typically fly too high to make use of , but by carefully aiming at the side of a vertical object, such as a tree, you are able to rain down arrows horizontally from a greater height. Trivia * In Risk of Rain 1, the Wandering Vagrant had a different Boss item known as the Nematocyst Nozzle. ** Uniquely, this Boss item was a piece of Equipment instead of a regular item.